But Then You Smile
by Luci Marie
Summary: After Andrew spills about Spike, he, Buffy and Dawn fly to LA. Will Spike and Buffy be able to build a relationship, or will some new baddies get in their way…
1. Andrew's Oops

**Author:** Luci Marie (xxlucimariexxyahoo.com)

**Story Title:** But Then You Smile

**Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17

**Pairing:** Buffy/Spike

**Story Summary:** After Andrew spills about Spike, he, Buffy and Dawn fly to LA. Will Spike and Buffy be able to build a relationship, or will some new baddies get in their way...

**Timeline:** Takes place after Damaged. Anything else that went on after that is null and void in this story.

**Credits:** Well we know I'm not thanking the WB! Anyways, thanks to Sammi who somewhat Betad this. And my sister, who actually gave me the idea with one of her stupid comments!

**Disclaimer:** Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Angel: The Series and all related characters are property of Warner Brothers, Mutant Enemy, and the great Joss Whedon. I am simply a crazed fan with nothing better to do.

**Distribution:** Put it where you want. Just give me credit and try to let me know about it.

**Feedback:** Means more to me than free ice cream  
  
--$--$--$--$--$--

**Chapter Title:** Andrew's Oops

**Chapter Summary:** Spike and Angel argue. Andrew does something stupid. Normal stuff really...

**Posted:** 6.7.04  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
**But Then You Smile**  
  
_Chapter 1 - Andrew's Oops  
_  
"Oh! And it was so cool! Because then, then Angel tried to take Dana and I was all, 'oh no, no, no my friend!' and he got so mad! And then, and then I told him about us not being on the same side anymore! That made him even madder! He tried to attack me, but thanks to my mad, new skills, I was able to block his oncoming blows! And it was so cool because I got to do all this stuff! And I found out what blood tastes like!" Andrew finished in one breath.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. She had been listening to this all morning. Ever since Andrew returned from his trip to LA to get Dana and decided to stop in Rome on the way back. He'd come in last night around nine and hadn't shut up since. It had been easy to ignore everything he was saying when she was half asleep, but this morning he was in full gloating-and-exaggerating mode, and Buffy was finding in increasingly difficult to block him out.  
  
She turned around to wash the breakfast dishes as Andrew continued.  
  
"Ew," Dawn said from where she sat at the table next to him, "You tasted blood?"  
  
Andrew shrugged, "Not exactly, but Spike said that it tastes alot like pennies. So I found a penny and licked it."  
  
Dawn blinked, "You mean Angel," she said, trying to figure out her algebra homework.  
  
Andrew's eyes widened for a minute. He laughed nervously, "Yeah, I mean Angel. Spike! Why would I say Spike?!" he laughed again, "Because he burned and died in the hellmouth and now he's dead and he's not alive or anything anywhere," he took a sip from his water glass and glanced over at Buffy.  
  
Buffy had stopped rinsing and was looking at the window blankly.  
  
Andrew winced at his continuous stupidity, "I...Buffy...I didn't mean...Sorry..." he sputtered.  
  
Buffy turned to look at him, resting her hands on the counter, "Its okay Andrew," she went back to the dishes.  
  
Andrew paused for a moment, and for that brief time, Dawn and Buffy both hopefully thought he was done.  
  
"Oh! And then, did I tell you about how I stalled Dana when she attacked us in the alley?" Andrew asked, his excitement level rising again.  
  
Buffy sighed, "No Andrew, no you haven't," she said sarcastically.  
  
Unfortunately, Andrew didn't pick up on the sarcasm, "I didn't?! I can't believe I forgot! Well...see, me and Spike, we were in this little alley- thing and..."  
  
Dawn looked up from her notebook, "You mean Angel," she corrected again.  
  
Andrew shuffled nervously, "That's what I said. Now quite yourself, I'm getting to the good part," he took a breath to continue.  
  
Dawn shook her head, "No, you said Spike."  
  
Andrew shook his head, "No I didn't. You'd better get your hearing checked little girl, because I believe you are hearing things that have never been said," he lied.  
  
Buffy set the plate she was drying down, "No, Dawn's right. You said Spike. Again."  
  
Andrew resorted to the fake laughter once more, "No, no. I can assure you I said Angel. Besides, even if I didn't, it wouldn't matter because Spike's not alive...well undead, and well in LA. It's not like Angel brought him back or anything. That's just silly. I meant Angel. Angel. I must be getting my thoughts con--Holy Hobbit I need to shut up..." he sank down into his chair.  
  
It took half a second for Buffy and Dawn to both be on him. Andrew squealed and winced, covering his face with his hands, "Please don't hit me! I'm innocent!"  
  
Buffy reached down and pulled him out of the chair, dragging him into the living room. Once there, she threw his whimpering form down on the couch and stood in front of him, arms crossed. Dawn was quick to run in and assume the same position.  
  
"Now Andrew," Buffy said calmly, "Tell me what the hell in going on, or I swear to God, I will rip your ears off. Slowly," she smiled.  
  
Andrew began to stutter out an explanation, "Well...um...see. I, um. Um, went to LA and Spike. He was there. And I guess Angel did something. And I would have told you but...oh God. He's going to kill me!" Andrew sputtered.  
  
Dawn and Buffy both blinked and looked at him like he was crazy, "Wait...huh?" Dawn asked.  
  
Andrew shook his head, "Nuh huh, I'm not saying anything else. If I tell you, and Spike finds out, I die."  
  
"And if you don't tell me, you're still going to die!" Buffy yelled.  
  
This made Andrew jump, and he began to whimper again, "Fine!" he yelled, "Fine! I'll tell you everything I know! But you have to swear to God to protect me when he finds out and comes running at me all fangs and bumpies with every intention of ripping my flesh off and drinking my fluids!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Whatever! I'll protect you okay?! Now just...spill."  
  
"Fine! Demanding, much?" Andrew sniffed and crossed his arms.  
  
Buffy and Dawn both watched him for a moment, and then walked over and sat in the chairs on either side of the couch and waited.  
  
Andrew took a deep breath, and started.  
  
----  
  
The doors of Angel's office burst open and hit the walls with a loud 'bang'.  
  
Angel looked up from his desk abruptly as Spike sauntered in.  
  
"Morning Peaches," he said casually.  
  
Angel glared, "Do you mind?" he asked.  
  
Spike looked at him questioningly, "What?"  
  
Angel gestured to the doors, "Didn't you ever learn how to knock?" he asked, irritated.  
  
Spike glanced back at the doors, "No, sorry, must have missed that lesson," he turned back to Angel, "Anyway, I need a favor."  
  
Angel looked at him like he was stupid, "A favor?" he asked.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"You burst into my office, literally, probably putting huge marks on my doors, and ask for a favor."  
  
"Mhm," Spike said.  
  
Angel shook his head, "No."  
  
"Oh come on," Spike said, taking a few steps forward, "You don't even know what I want yet."  
  
"I don't really care what it is, the answer's no," Angel reached for the phone.  
  
Spike wasn't about to give up though, "I just need a few grand!" he protested.  
  
Angel dialed a number and looked back up at Spike, "For what?!" he asked.  
  
Spike bit his lip, "Got caught cheating at a game of poker last night and the folk I was playing with threatened to turn my into a pretty little pile of dust if I didn't pay them all money I've 'won' off them in the past week back," he mumbled.  
  
Angel stared at him for a moment, "And you really expected me to just hand you a few thousand dollars?"  
  
Spike considered this for a moment, and then nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Angel blinked, and then looked away, continuing what he'd been doing.  
  
Spike sighed, "Please? It's just $7,000!"  
  
"Spike!" Angel yelled, "Why would I give you any money!? I already give you cars! And what do you do with them? You drive them into the PACIFIC OCEAN!" he stood up and walked past Spike and into the lobby.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Spike protested, following him.  
  
"Really?" Angel asked, "Then whose fault is it?" he walked over to Harmony's desk, "Harmony..where's my blood?"  
  
"Oh, right!" Harmony reached under her desk to retrieve it.  
  
"The bloody police! That's who!" Spike insisted.  
  
Harmony set the mug on the counter of her desk. Angel began to reach for it, but Spike reached out and grabbed it first. He lifted it up to his lips, took a huge sip, and then lowered it. Angel stood, arms crossed, glaring at him.  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
Angel just muttered something under his breath and walked away.  
  
Spike turned to watch him, "What?!"  
  
----  
  
Buffy was huddled in her armchair, knees pulled up to her chest, "But I don't understand," she said quietly, "Why didn't he call. Or try to find me?"  
  
Andrew shrugged, "He said he didn't know how. He wasn't sure if he could 'top an exit like his'."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "He doesn't need to!" she said, for some reason near tears, "Just coming here. Just seeing him would have topped any exit!" she looked over at Dawn, who still appeared to be in shock.  
  
Andrew shrugged again, "I don't know. I tried to get him to let me tell you, but he said no..." he trailed off, "Don't tell him I told you!"  
  
Buffy ignored him, "I have to go to LA. I have to see him," she said.  
  
"I want to come too!" Dawn said.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, you can come. And Andrew," she looked up at him, "You're coming."  
  
"What?! No. No, no, no! I will not be going anywhere near Spike again! He'll tear my head off and...and drink from my spleen!" Andrew yelled.  
  
"Your spleen's in your stomach, you idiot," Dawn corrected.  
  
"Whatever!" Andrew glared at her, "I'm not going!"  
  
Buffy stood up and began walking towards her room, "Yes you are. Now pack up anything you've unpacked," Andrew opened his mouth to protest, but Buffy shot him a look that kept him quiet. He sunk back into the couch, "Dawn," Buffy continued, "Find me the phone number for the airport."  
  
"On it," Dawn stood up and walked in the other direction.  
  
Buffy continued into her room, slowly shutting the door behind her and leaning on it. She had no idea what to do. No idea what she would say to him. Yet, somehow, she felt completely confident. Maybe it was the fact that she knew it wouldn't matter. Knew that whatever was said, they'd be together. Because he loved her. And it had taken her awhile to admit it to herself, but she loved him.  
  
And there was no way she was going to screw it up this time

--$--$--$--$--$--

**A/N -** R&R! I'll give you invisable cookies. Thanks for reading!  
  
_-Luci Marie_


	2. Welcome to Hell Inc

**Author:** Luci Marie (xxlucimariexxyahoo.com)

**Story Title:** But Then You Smile   
**Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17

**Pairing:** Buffy/Spike

**Story Summary:** After Andrew spills about Spike, he, Buffy and Dawn fly to LA. Will Spike and Buffy be able to build a relationship, or will some new baddies get in their way...

**Timeline:** Takes place after Damaged. Anything else that went on after that is null and void in this story.  
  
**Credits:** Well we know I'm not thanking the WB! Anyways, thanks to Sammi who somewhat Betad this. And my sister, who actually gave me the idea with one of her stupid comments!

**Disclaimer:** Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Angel: The Series and all related characters are property of Warner Brothers, Mutant Enemy, and the great Joss Whedon. I am simply a crazed fan with nothing better to do.

**Distribution:** Put it where you want. Just give me credit and try to let me know about it.

**Feedback:** Means more to me than free ice cream

**Chapter Title:** Welcome to Hell Inc.

**Chapter Summary:** Angel gets the shit beat out of him. Because he deserves it.

**Posted:** 6.8.04  
  
_**A/N -** Invisable cookies to all who read and/or reviewed! Remember, reviews are like water to me! I need them to survive!!_  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
**But Then You Smile**  
  
_Chapter 2 - Welcome to Hell Inc._  
  
Buffy was a nervous wreck.  
  
She had been since the plane landed. Probably before then, but Dawn had been sleeping.  
  
And now she was sitting in the passenger seat of a rented SUV next to a shaking Buffy and in front of a shaking Andrew.  
  
Yeah, things were looking real good.  
  
Dawn sighed and looked out her window. The scenery wasn't much of a distraction. Huge buildings and people on cell phones, what a sight.  
  
She looked back over at Buffy, who had the steering wheel in a death grip.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you two are worried about," she said.  
  
The sudden noise made Buffy jump.  
  
She looked over at Dawn and shook her head, "Worried? I'm not worried. Just...nervous," she said, "But only a little bit!" she added quickly.  
  
"Mhm," Dawn said, not believing a word of it.  
  
"I'm worried! And do you want to now why?" Andrew piped up from the backseat.  
  
"No," Dawn and Buffy said in unison.  
  
"Because you're exposing me to a psycho killer who would have ripped me apart without a reason to do it! And now he has one! And it's all your fault!" Andrew whined.  
  
Buffy readjusted her rearview mirror so she could see him, "Spike's not a psycho killer," she said, "Not anymore."  
  
"Yeah," Dawn said, "and what part of the word 'no' Don't you understand? The 'N' or the 'O'?" she twisted around in her seat to glare at him.  
  
"The combination of the two, thank you very much," Andrew shot.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and turned back around, "How much longer 'till we get there?" she asked Buffy.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said, "That's why I brought Andrew. He was supposed to be of some sort of assistance in finding the place. But apparently, he remembers nothing useful," she looked back at him through the mirror.  
  
"Hey!" Andrew said, "It was dark! All I remember is a big sign that says 'Wolfram and Hart' in front of it!"  
  
"Wow, that really helps us Andrew!" Buffy yelled, the nerves and frustration boiling over, "Seeing as its daylight and I see no sign..."  
  
She trailed off as they turned a corner and came face to face with a huge building with the sign Andrew had described right in front of them.  
  
Andrew opened his mouth to make some sort of smart comment, but Buffy cut him off, "Don't say a word!"  
  
Andrew's mouth snapped shut.  
  
Buffy looked around, trying to find the safest looking parking spot in the lot. Finally deciding that none of them were really secure, she pulled into the one closet to the entrance.  
  
She turned the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
  
Okay, calm down Buffy. Take a deep breath and...oh God, who am I kidding she sighed.  
  
"Okay, lets go," she reached out for the door handle.  
  
--  
  
Harmony had been sitting at her desk when she saw that all too familiar flash of blonde round the corner from the elevators. He jaw fell open, "Oh. My. God!" she said very loudly.  
  
Buffy whipped her head around, "Harmony?" she asked, "What are you doing here?" she walked up to her desk with Dawn and Andrew close behind. Dawn, who as a little creeped out by all the strange, multi-colored demons walking around, had been directed by Buffy to keep an eye on Andrew and make sure he didn't attempt to 'escape'. which he had already done four times since they'd entered the building.  
  
Harmony scoffed, "I'm Angel's secretary," she said matter-of-factly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Buffy wasn't sure how to answer that. Especially to Harmony, "I'm...looking for Spike," she said quietly.  
  
Harmony's face fell into a glare, "He's not here," she said, crossing her arms and looking away.  
  
Buffy bit her lip, "He's around though right? I mean, he hasn't left LA has he?" she crossed her fingers behind her back. She knew it was childish, but she did it anyway.  
  
Harmony glanced back up at her, "No. He's around. Just not here. Angel's in his office though," she looked away again, pretending to do something with the papers in front of her.  
  
Buffy didn't particularly care where the hell Angel was. She turned around to check on Dawn and Andrew. They both stared at her blankly.  
  
Buffy turned back around and was about to ask Harmony if she thought Spike would be by anytime soon, but at that same time a green demon in a bright blue tux stepped up to the desk next to her.  
  
"Hey Harmonica, have you seen Angelcakes? I've got a question to ask him," the demon asked.  
  
Buffy stared at him for a moment, not sure if she was more disturbed by his skin color or his outfit.  
  
Lorne felt the girl's stare on him, and turned to face her, "Well aren't you the prettiest, little thing I've seen all day?" he said.  
  
Harmony rolled her eyes.  
  
Buffy forced a smile, "Um...thanks...whoever you are," she replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry! Where are my manners," Lorne apologized, "I'm Lorne," he extended his hand.  
  
Buffy took it gingerly, "Uh...Buffy Summers," she said, pulling her hand back.  
  
Lorne's eyes widened, "Buffy? The Buffy?" he asked.  
  
Buffy nodded, "I...guess so," she said.  
  
Lorne looked over at Harmony, who was muttering something under her breath.  
  
He looked back at Buffy, "Well, I see why Angel and Spike are so willing to kill each other over you," he said with a chuckle.  
  
Buffy wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to react to that. Was it a compliment?  
  
Instead, she forced another smile, "Um...thank you?" she tried.  
  
This made Lorne laugh more, "Does Angel know you're here?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "No, actually, I was looking for..."  
  
Lorne cut her off, "Really? Well, he's in his office. Come on, he'll want to see you," he put his hand on her back and forced her forward.  
  
Buffy was about to turn around, but decided better of it.  
  
'It's about time I beat the hell out of Angel for being a backstabber anyway, she thought.  
  
She turned around and motioned for Dawn and Andrew to follow. Dawn grabbed Andrew's arm and drug him after her.  
  
Once they were at the door, Lorne slowly pushed it open and stuck his head inside, "Uh...Angelcakes, you've got a visitor," he said.  
  
Angel looked away from Gunn, Wesley, and Fred, who were all standing around his desk.  
  
"Who?" Angel asked, sounding exasperated.  
  
"Um," Lorne looked back as Buffy stepped forward, arms crossed, and smiling like a little kid at a carnival.  
  
"Buffy?!" Angel yelled.  
  
"Hello Angel," she said coldly.  
  
Angel rose from his desk and made his way toward her while Gunn, Wesley, and Fred all exchanged stunned glances.  
  
Angel walked up to her, "Buffy how are--"  
  
He was cut off, because as soon as he came in range of her fists, she pummeled him.  
  
"Okay!" Lorne said as Buffy threw Angel against one of the walls, "I think we'd better step outside for a few minutes," he scooted Dawn and Andrew back out the door, and the other three rushed out behind him.  
  
Once everyone was out, Wesley pulled the door shut and they all stood there is silence.  
  
"So!" Lorne said, trying to pull the attention away from the banging and yelling behind the doors, "What's your name gorgeous," he turned to Dawn.  
  
"Dawn," she answered, "I'm Buffy's sister," she said, inwardly wishing she could go back inside and watch Buffy throw Angel around like a rubber ball.  
  
"Oh!" Lorne said as another loud 'bang' came from inside Angel's office, "Well aren't you just adorable!"  
  
Dawn was about to say 'thanks' when she realized that Andrew had run off towards the elevators again. She rolled her eyes and chased after him.  
  
The four that were left all looked at each other, no one sure what to do.  
  
There was another loud crash. They all winced, imagining what was happening to Angel.  
  
"Someone should go try to help him," Fred said.  
  
"I'm not goin' in there!" Gunn replied.  
  
By this time, Dawn had drug Andrew back by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Come on! Please! I got you here!" he whined, "Let me go before..."  
  
"Spike!" Fred yelled suddenly."  
  
Spike, who had just sauntered off the elevator, raised his eyebrows at the crashing and screaming in Angel's office, "Oh!" he said, excited, "Is Peaches getting the hell beaten out of him?! Let me see!" he tried to push through to the door, but Fred blocked his path.  
  
"Um...before you go in there, I think you should know..."  
  
There was another 'bang' and the sound of Angel's voice yelling, "Please! If you'll just listen I can..." but it trailed off into another crash.  
  
"Oh c'mon!" Spike took another step forward, "You're making me miss it!" He got past Fred, and was just about to reach for the door, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He whipped his head around, "Dawn?!" he asked.  
  
Dawn, who hadn't moved since she saw him walk off the elevator squealed, "Spike?!" she asked, running forward and throwing her arms around him.  
  
It took Spike a minute to process it, but when he did, he hugged her back.  
  
"Bit? What are you doing here?" he asked as she pulled back.  
  
Then, he spotted Andrew cowering behind Gunn.  
  
Everything slowly began to register.  
  
"You!" he yelled to Andrew.  
  
Andrew whimpered and began to back away.  
  
"You! You stupid, babbling wanker!" Spike began to walk towards him.  
  
Lucky for Andrew, there was a loud crash behind Spike, and Angel came flying threw the windows and out into the lobby.  
  
Harmony jumped up from her desk to see what was going on.  
  
Spike spun around, just in time to see Buffy come running out and pounce on Angel.  
  
"I can't believe you! Working for Wolfram and Hart? You stupid, backstabbing, bastard!" she punch him in the face between the last three words.  
  
Then she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and continued punching him.  
  
Spike, who was shocked to see her, still found himself smiling at the sight of her beating the hell out of Angel.  
  
His daze was broken by Fred slapping him, "Go help him!" she said.  
  
Spike turned and looked down at her, "What? No!" he said.  
  
"Yes!" Fred slapped him again.  
  
Spike rolled him eyes, "Fine," he stalked forward towards them.  
  
Buffy was so busy punching Angel and yelling about what a trader he was, that she didn't notice Spike walk up next to her.  
  
"I think he gets your point, pet."

-$-$-$-$-$-$-  
  
**A/N -** Don't be a poo! Leave a review! And don't for get the site (devoted.to/lucimaire) or the diary (luci.bravediary.com)! Thanks again for reading!  
  
_-Luci Marie_


End file.
